


I'd Miss You

by TheNiftyNarwhal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNiftyNarwhal/pseuds/TheNiftyNarwhal
Summary: How nice it must be to know you'll be missed when you're gone.My retelling of Raganarok because I felt there was a fantastic underlying story going on with Thor and Loki's relationship that deserves much more attention.
Relationships: Hela & Loki (Marvel), Hela & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Odin & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is sort of my "How It Should Have Ended" for Thor: Ragnarok.
> 
> I'm not a fantastic writer but I hope that by writing more, I'll improve. Any and all constructive criticism is welcome; I'm thick-skinned.
> 
> Also, these sites have always felt like an opportunity to create a sense of community for me, so I'll ask some sort of question at the beginning of each chapter and if you'd like to answer in the comments, I think it'd be so much fun. You don't have to but I just want to create a space for people who feel alone. 
> 
> Do we consider Loki a villain here or no?
> 
> Lotsa love XXXX

"Loki!" Thor screamed, from above him where he, too, was ascending through Dr. Strange's odd tunnel, the brilliant rainbow streaks surrounding the two brothers and, now, Hela, as well.

Loki's eyebrows shot upwards in shock, thinking that, perhaps, that shout might have been out of concern for him. He looked up at his older brother, and felt a sudden urge, similar to the one that he'd always had for Odin, to prove to him that he was more than he thought he was.

With this in mind, he reached into his leather sheath desperately and retrieved his small dagger, it was hardly any satisfactory defense against Hela, he knew.

This disheartened him, momentarily.

He glanced up again at Thor and saw his gritted teeth, he was worried for him.

This, for some reason, Loki could not explain, made his eyes wet and vision blurry.

He blinked the tears away, not wishing to ruin his aim and drew his arm backwards, behind his head.

Taking a sharp inhale, he threw the knife with all his might, aiming directly at Hela's wickedly delighted face.

The blade danced through the air, the lack of gravity causing it to swirl and shift mid-travel.

Then, it stopped. 

Loki's heart plummeted to his feet, his breath shorting out as Hela caught it with ease, then, attacked him with even greater vigor. Once he'd found his breath and the reality of what had just happened, caught up with him, he shrieked and attempted to throw her off of him.

Loki was not a fierce warrior, though, not like Thor and Odin, anyways. 

While, he had always trained alongside his brother,, he had never been an exceptionally skilled fighter, always more adept in his studies and magic than with his battle techniques.

He thrust his palm against Hela's forehead, slamming her head backwards and jolting her entire body with the unnatural bending of her neck.

She threw him against the wall of the tunnel, his breath once again escaping him as he found himself pinned against the smooth, glassy construct and continuing to slide upwards.

Hela's chatoyant, green eyes shown brilliantly as she grasped the collar of his shirt and choked him with it,"The less of Odin's sons I have to deal with, the better."

Loki swallowed hard, his eyes wide and frightened as she raised one of her knives to his throat, poised to pierce his jugular with the gleaming, silver point at any moment. 

Loki squeezed his eyes closed and turned his face away, praying to just get it over with quickly.

Suddenly, Hela screeched, as Thor's heavy boot collided with her face, him having finally stretched far enough to land a strong kick to her nose. Blood ran down her pale face.

"Loki, get away!" Thor roared, trying to maneuver into a better angled position to fight her off.

Loki squirmed away, his back sliding along the odd tube like construct, until, abruptly, he was piercing straight through it, half of his body drifting into the darkness outside it.

Hela's smile grew wider and wider, as she stood back up and strode easily to where the tunnel was incomplete, now. She placed a black-booted foot atop the hand that was frantically struggling to grasp onto something to keep within the beaming portal. 

With a cruel glance in Thor's direction to make certain he was watching, she stomped hard on Loki's hand, successfully plunging him completely through the wall.

"Thor!" he cried, as he was flipped upside down as if gravity had ceased to exist and he were in outer space,"Thor, help me, please!"

There, of course, was no answer.

Inside the tunnel, Thor savagely leapt at Hela once more, rage fueling him stronger than ever before.

It was a pathetic struggle, though, as Hela had easily figured out his fighting techniques and soon overpowered him.

As she shined him through the opposite wall of the tunnel, she kept a weak hold of him just long enough to peer into his ocean's blue eyes and tut softly,"Oh, little brother, you silly boy....You act as if that miscreant truly is worth something to you."

Thor grimaced, preparing to meet his fate, whilst his chest panged for the loss of his brother.

She moved closer to his face, so that he could smell the sourness of her foul breath,"Father always did love to play charity. Too bad you never got to see his nonbenovolent side, it might have made you a valuable asset, had you have."

With that, she let go of him and he, too, spun out into the uncharted darkness.

She smiled to herself in satisfaction, hearing his scream as he disappeared.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki whimpered in fear, the surrounding area being completely cloaked in darkness. He found himself drifting aimlessly in this black abyss, no one and nothing to be seen. What was worse, was that he would not have known if there had been someone there.

He was open and vulnerable to any attacks, and, this, coupled with his vague combat knowledge, made him feel weaker than ever.

As he drifted there, though, the events of the day finally caught up with him, and, the pain of having lost his father tore through him like a mortal disease.

Suddenly, he longed to be small again and climb into Odin's arms as he had when he was a mere little boy and would toddle into his father's throne room, unannounced, having no fear or hesitation as he was always welcome. He longed to have another moment with him, alone.

He wished to apologize, to tell him how foolish he'd been, and how much he wished to change. He wanted to change, sincerely. He wanted with every fiber of his being to return to the ignorant bliss he'd once enjoyed before.

If he could do it all over again, he would never let the Frost Giants into Asgard, he would never search for his heritage, he wouldn't shout at his father again, he would let his mother's words comfort him, and he would be Thor's most trusted friend. 

He would be everything he was not. For everything he was now, was what had made him a monster, not his Frost Giant blood or genetic code.

Feeling it was safe to do so, as no one was there to see him, he let heavy tears of regret rain down his face, they burned as they fell and he had never known such a strong sense of emptiness until this moment of reflection. 

He wished to be back with Thor again, despite all of their trouble in the past. He wanted to have the mere knowledge that his brother was worrying, even now, about him. 

It killed him that he most likely wasn't. 

Who could blame him, though? 

Who would ever find it in their heart to miss someone who had caused so much pain and desolation with every breath he took?

Clutching at his chest, as if feeling the emotional pain in his actual heart, he curled into himself and waited for whatever was to happen to him, to happen.

A minute later, a blinding pain seared through his left temple and he was plunged into complete unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers aren't really sure where they are...physically or emotionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will be shorter but it helps me stay focused, and, also, I write on my phone, so it's hard to write for long periods. 
> 
> Leave feedback if you wish♡
> 
> ● Is Loki, technically, a god at all if he's not really Odin's son?🤔

_"Lokiiiii.....darling, wake up, now....."_

The voice was eery and wistful, but so pleasantly familiar that he scarcely wanted to wake up. He'd much rather stay in the realms of his dreams where Frigga's soft songs and most memorable sayings played on repeat in his mind as on a Midgardian "mixtape".

Alas, though, there was a somewhat painful slap to his right cheek, then another on his left. The second had less bite than the first but still served well to get his attention.

He groaned quietly, not quite to the point of waking, just yet, but, rather, in that strange purgatory between unconsciousness and consciousness. The place where you go where you're not exactly awake, but can hear everything around you.

Quickly, and with some sort of relief washing over him, he recognized his brother's voice. It was a slight disappointment that it wasn't Frigga's, but to have any sound reminding him of home was a pleasure he welcomed, right now.

"Loki, wake up," Thor chided, slapping his cheek again, with a touch of delicacy that Loki much appreciated, what with the headache he was fast developing as he slipped into his fully conscious state,"Wake up, Loki."

His eyelids fluttered open, his lashes doing nothing to shield his irises from the blinding rays of what he had to assume was the sun, wherever he was.

"'Ere we are," Thor breathed, sounding a mite relieved, if he wasn't mistaken.

He ceased in his incessant slapping, cuffing Loki lightly on the shoulder returning himself to a kneeling stance, leaning heavily on one of his knees as he looked down on his brother, whose gaze was slowly becoming more focused as he woke.

Loki sat up, furrowing his brows and squinting, to avoid the sun's brightness. He whimpered as he lightly touched the spot on his temple where he'd hit the ground, excruciatingly hard, too, from the feel of things.

"Ungh....where are we?" he asked, looking around at the desert-like atmosphere of their surroundings and, then, back to Thor, who sighed in response.

"I haven't the slightest," the brawnier of the two brothers replied, looking dismally at the piles of beige rubbish stacked high around them.

The smell was terrible and Loki was unapologetic for the prissy way he wrinkled his nose up at the foul scent.

If he'd thought Hela's breath was rotten, this was absolutely _putrid._

The odors of bad eggs, spoiled milk, outdated food, deceased animals, and, he suspected other means of _waste_ that he'd rather not think about, swarmed his nostrils.

Thor was, apparently, immune, or, at least, was better at masking his disgust as he chuckled lightly at Loki's response.

"I assume Strange has sent us to some other reality?" Thor offered, cluelessly searching for some vague detail he'd missed, that might bring him closer to discovering their location.

Loki shook his head, pulling his shirt collar up over his face to try to filter the smell of the place, so he could breathe without vomiting.

"I'm still my normal _charming_ self and...." his sentence trailed off and he paused to glance over Thor's shaggy form, kneeling and presently digging something out of his ear with his pinky, absentmindedly.

Loki cringed.

"...And you're _definitely_ still yourself," he finished, turning away from his brother in disgust,"And we're still together, so I'd venture to say we're in no alternate reality. Perhaps a place on Midgard we've never seen?"

Thor shook his head, pointing to the sky,"There are two suns here, brother, this is not Earth."

Loki flushed in embarrassment of his ignorance, he hadn't noticed the second sun on the opposite edge of the sky where the first was.

Thor huffed and pushed himself to his feet,"Well, there's only one way to find out, I suppose."

He turned away from Loki and began scaling one of the enormous hills compiled of trash and compost. Loki rolled his eyes and attempted to follow suit, but was halted midair and sent back to the ground almost immediately.

"Ah!" he cried out, a nauseating pain soaring up his left leg, from his ankle to his hipbone.

Thor backpedaled to him and was by his side in mere moments,"What's wrong!?"

His voice was gruff and a bit annoyed at the hold up as he looked down at his younger brother, who, presently was rocking himself a bit, teeth clenched tightly and eyes sealed closed, to try and bear the pain quietly.

Loki found it difficult to speak in so much torture, but managed to reply.

"It's my leg! I think it's broken...mmmm...."

He pinches his lips together severely and held in a sob at the intensity as a warm wave washed over him with razor sharp prickling heat creeping into every part of his injured limb.

Thor knelt again, his forehead folding as he gingerly touched Loki's leather-clad leg and the Frost Giant balked in sensitivity.

"Be careful!" he whined, struggling to keep himself upright while keeping his breathing as even as he could.

He'd never experienced an injury quite like this before.

Thor was exceptionally gentle as he unsheathed a small knife and used it to slit the fabric of Loki's tight pant leg, from the bottom to his knee, exposing the abused skin underneath.

He grimaced. It was a collage of black and blue bruises, speckled with blood in places upon a swollen canvas that stretched further up his leg than just what he'd exposed.

Risking Loki's fury, he lifted his leg and turned it ever so slightly.

Loki collapsed backwards with a dry sob, unconscious once more from overpowering pain.

Thor lifted his thin wrist to make certain his pulse was alright and, finding it was, continued to examine his leg. From the looks of things, it'd been run over, he suspected. The bones in his calf, knee, and lower thigh were most definitely shattered.

He'd found the smaller god about a mile away from where he'd landed, lying on his side with one leg bent backwards behind him and the other already dusty. It had never occurred to him that the rest of Loki's clothes had been fairly clean, considering he'd been cast into a junkyard.

Someone or something had definitely driven over his leg, something heavy.

Upon further observation, tire tracks etched in soil, marred the fabric of the shiny black trousers, now tattered, as well.

Thor sighed, considering what he should do.

For a burning minute of searing rage, he scorned the thought of helping Loki.

Here was the man who'd jeopardized his best friends, his home, the love of his life's home; cost him the lives of his parents and, very nearly, his own.

When he swallowed hard and looked down at the unconscious figure, though, it wasn't the god of mischief he saw lying there. It wasn't the weapon of mass destruction that had slaughtered so many in New York and paved the way for his parents' deaths he saw, it was the shaggy, pale toddler that had followed him around in the halls of the palace he saw.

He saw his young, rosy cheeks; flushed worse by his upset; when he came sobbing to his older brother to protect him one day, because he was terrified of the metal-garbed soldiers meant to do that very thing.

Thor blinked rapidly, realizing now was no time to grow emotional or sentimental. No matter who he had been, that was not who he was, anymore.

However, on the other hand, he was no better than Loki if he left him to fend for himself, alone in uncharted territory.

Taking a deep breath, and summoning all the sweet memories he could, to further sustain his determination not to leave him, which wavered every time he remembered the hundreds of fearful faces in New York he'd witnessed or the gruesome image of his mother; lifeless; pale and with a blade blooming from her bosom; her crimson blood tarnishing her precious gown; he bent down to retrieve Loki's body.

To his unknowing ear, he whispered, as he threw him over one of his broad shoulders,"You are not worth all this trouble."

He meant it, too.

The Loki he had loved, played with and fought beside was dead now; this version was but a coffin for his remains.

He was a keepsake, something Thor couldn't bear to part with for the love he'd once held for the man who'd once owned this form. Now, that man had lost his soul and left his shell empty.

Thor hoisted him up to as comfortable position as he could manage and began again to climb out of the wreckage and rubble of this junkyard.

He would protect his traveling companion as he would any other person, but, in the end, he owed him nothing.

Loki had proven his relationship with Thor had meant nothing; Thor would not weaken his guard by allowing his own sentiments to cloud his judgment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just one thing after another for these poor guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't consider this my best work, but I hope i get my point across and I sincerely hope you enjoy, leave a comment if you like anything in particular. It serves to motivate me more than you know. 
> 
> ●Who was your favorite character and why in the first Thor film?
> 
> Lotsa love 💘 XXXX

Swish. Swish. Swish. Thud.

"Ow!" Loki cried, rubbing at the spot where his head had just met the back Thor's armor hard.

Thor chuckled,"Welcome back."

Loki tried to sit up, clearing the drowsy fog from his mind and, then, finally, realizing he was dangling upside down over Thor's shoulder.

"Thor!" he shouted, feeling a sharp pain in his leg as his older brother tried to settle him back more securely over his shoulder but only served to jar his demolished leg,"Put me down, immediately!"

Thor smirked,"Alrighty. As you wish."

A minute later, Loki was howling as he landed roughly on his backside where Thor dropped him. 

"You oaf!" he spat, trembling as he reached for his sore limb, the pain worsened by the impact of his fall.

Thor was not cruel, though, and quickly knelt behind his brother to support him before he fell backwards.

"Can't you heal yourself?" Thor suggested, gesturing from Loki's hands to his leg.

Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance,"Of course, I can. However, you'll find that being dropped through portals and waging wars inside them tends to tire one out. So, at this moment, I am in no condition to be doing any healing. On myself or anyone else."

The mischievous god harumphed dramatically, pouting and crossing his arms as he fell back reluctantly against his larger brother.

Thor patted his arm from behind as a small "there, there, now" sort of gesture.

He remained silent and deadpan as the younger man began to rant in distaste,"It would figure we'd get dropped in a barren wasteland with no supplies, and hardly enough limbs to survive! Honestly, we'd have been better off letting Hela finish us--"

Thor abruptly clamped an enormous hand over Loki's mouth, pulling him back against him as he glanced around them suspiciously.

Loki's eyebrows furrowed in anger, not understanding his brother's rude interruption and thinking it just to be out of his not wanting to listen to it.

He pulled at Thor's arm, anxiously trying to remove the hand over his lips.

Thor stopped him quickly.

"Hush," he ordered, rapidly pulling himself to his feet and scooping Loki into his hold bridal-style, to which the younger God bristled.

The intensity of Thor's features made Loki nervous, however, and he acquiesced to his brother's odd actions, threads of worry beginning to weave themselves into his own blue-green irises.

Thor's eyes flitted to a still sand dune.

Loki noticed nothing terribly spectacular about it until his ears picked up the same thing apparently alerting Thor and he unknowingly tightened his grip around his thick neck.

There was a faint clicking noise nearby, Loki was beginning to hear it now, too.

Thor had unwittingly trapped them inside a large indention in the desert, the walls of which they'd have to climb to escape.

They were surrounded on all sides by towering mounds of beige sand, so, to even begin to guess what was causing the disturbance from the inside of the small pit they were in was next to impossible.

Thor backed up against the crumbling wall of sand behind him, as if it would protect them.

Loki's eyes growing wide in shock and fright as a shadow emerged from the depths behind the dunes. It loomed over them and cloaked them both in rich darkness.

The clicking turned into the roaring of engines and, then, the sounds of rapid gunfire cracking mid-air.

Loki gripped Thor tightly as he crouched down abruptly, trying to shield his younger brother with his hulking body.

They nestled into the underside of another dune which soon began to topple over on top of them. Loki shrieked, unable to move as his mouth was flooded with dust and particles of rock and sand.

"Help me, please!" he cried, desperately. A firm hand gripped him under either of his shoulders and he was pulled from the deepening layers of the sand that, otherwise, would have smothered him.

Overwhelmed by fear, pain and the feeling of being completely unaware of what's going on around you whilst you're stuck in the middle of it, Loki buried his face into the side of his rescuer's neck and breathed out a shaky sob.

To his surprise, Thor's voice came clearly through the chaos and assured him it would be alright.

"You needn't fear, I'll not let any harm come to you," he shouted above the thundering warfare above them.

Despite not being able to see him, as they lay under the belly of whatever ship was attacking, from the sounds of it, another warship, Loki felt a stream of reassurance wash through him at the words.

Thor held tightly to his brother and crept to the small crawlspace between the bottom of the odd spacecraft and the top of the sandy pit.

He set Loki down on the ground gingerly beside him,"I have to see if we can climb out of this somehow."

Loki nodded, though, he was a bit reluctant to relinquish his hold on his brother's neck.

Shakily, he settled back against the unsteady wall behind him and waited, hoping that Thor really would help him, even if he didn't deserve it.

Thor was able to pile enough of the sand together in a sort of makeshift stool so he could stand atop it and grasp the edges of the ground through the crawlspace.

His fingers sifted through the meshy sand, causing him to slip and groan as he fell, several times over, but, after many tries, he was finally successful.

The small bit of daylight creeping in now, comforted Loki below him, despite the sand now raining atop his head as Thor worked.

Thor peered out of the gap and saw dozens of feet running wildly around outside. Boots and scruffy shoes, all well worn from the looks of the dust and dirt caked to them and the many scuffs scarring their surfaces, blazed past him.

Various coarse voices were shouted curses and screamed in violent terror.

Another round of shots sounded above him, and he felt the vibrations of the gunfire course through his body as the ship gunned down most of the oddly dressed men he'd seen.

Their bodies fell and he saw the blank eyes of one fallen, viking-like man peering at him as blood ran from his mouth in a thick river, staining the camel-colored surface of the sand.

He swallowed back his vomit as the grotesque scent of death filled his nostrils.

Suddenly, the ship above them shifted and the sand began to fill in the pit more rapidly than before, it knocked him backwards on his back, choking as he hastily scurried to his feet.

It was a struggle to find any solid footing in the ever-moving substance beneath him, but he toiled on obstinantly.

"Ungh!" Loki cried, his leg now snugly buried in the walls of the pit and his hopes of survival crushed.

He slammed both arms out in a feeble attempt to avoid complete submersion.

He was hopeless to prevail as his limbs sliced through the grainy waves and his heart raced as he tried to crawl away but couldn't move for the weight atop his shattered leg.

His vision grew bleary with sweat stinging his eyes as well as tears pooling in the corners, he screamed in horror.

Thor had already fallen, crying out in surprise as he did so, and he suspected the sand had already claimed his life, but, perhaps with his strength, there was a chance of his survival.

"Thor!" he shrieked, uncertain why he was screaming the name.

In truth, he was anxious to know if his brother was alive.

Somehow, that would bring him some relief, he knew.

Just to know, he was okay.

He'd already caused so much trouble for Thor, the least the man deserved was to die in an honorable way, not to be suffocated whilst saving his traitorous ass.

"Thor!" he screamed again, the intensity with which he roared tearing at his vocal cords and making his throat sore and rawer than it already was from the sand.

A stream of tears ran through the thick coating of dust on his cheeks as he heard no reply.

He resigned himself to his fate and prepared to die alongside his brother, that idea warming him through, as, at least, he wouldn't be alone.

"I'm sorry," he rasped out sadly, and wrapped his arms around himself as the sand continued to pour in on all sides.

Meanwhile, Thor raced against time, itself, choking on sand and falling constantly. 

He called upon all his sore and dehydrated muscles to help him as he tore through the pit.

Once he was sure he was close to where he'd left him he shouted,"Loki!"

There was no reply, at first, but, after a moment, a small, weak cry came from nearby and he scrambled towards it.

"Thor!" Loki was crying out, tears of relief falling like snowflakes down his cheeks,"I'm here, I'm here! I'm over here!"

Thor tossed aside the sand in enormous waves,"Keep talking, I can't see!"

Loki continued calling out, though it was faint at times and his voice broke as he broke into coughing fits.

Suddenly, he screamed as Thor's hand slapped against skin and he realized he'd found him.

"It's me, Thor," he sobbed, more frightened and vulnerable than he was sure he'd ever felt in his long lifetime.

"It's going to be okay," Thor assured him, once again shouting hoarsely above the engines whirring above them,"I'm here!"

He shook Loki free of the sand's grasps and gathered him into his arms once more, as best he could.

The gap in the top of the pit had grown. Without a second thought, Thor raced towards it and threw Loki's unsuspecting body up and through it, shoving him the rest of the way out when he slipped backwards.

Loki wailed as his leg was jarred so cruelly but quickly scrambled around and reached out his hand for Thor.

"Brother!" he cried, weeping and praying he'd be able to pull him out with as weak as he felt,"Grasp my hand!"

Thor flailed in the darkness, running like a hamster on a wheel atop the sand, his feet sifting through the sand as it swallowed him up.

Finally, he managed to free himself enough to make a flying leap towards Loki's outstretched hands. He caught them and huffed as he pulled himself over the edge.

Loki digging his one good foot into the side of a rock tucked tightly in the ground he'd caught it on and heaving with all his might, assisted in dragging him over the edge.

Thor scrambled up and onto solid ground, dragging Loki by his collar and practically choking him as he did.

He released the fabric of his shirt as he tossed him over himself and out from under the ship, just as the pit was filled completely, the shuffling sound of the sand falling ceasing as the brothers lay flat on their backs, recovering in the unmerciful sunshine.

"Are you alright?" Thor gasped breathlessly, turning on his side to face Loki who was hiccuping and....crying...?

He sat up quickly in concern,"Are you....weeping?"

Loki sighed and shook his head hastily, rubbing at his sore eyes,"No, of course not, there's sand in my eyes, obviously."

Thor knew better, but thought better to leave it alone and rubbed Loki's arm softly as a silent comfort.

He lifted his head just in time to find a sword blade point pressing lightly into the end of his nose and looked down the gleaming blade into the owner's victorious face.

"Well, aren't you two just the most adorable?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are fast making their way into a trap, are they smart enough to guess that or no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be longer but, here it is, because I have so much happening but I still want to keep this story rolling.
> 
> I hope you like and thank you for reading, I hope your day is looking amazing and send loads of love and positivity your way!
> 
> Leave a comment if you wish for an update, again, it's nice to hear from you lot.♡
> 
> All the love XX
> 
> ●Why does Loki look the same age as Thor if he's mortal by means of being a Frost Giant?

Thor met the wild orange eyes glaring maniacally at him from the opposite of the blade's point.

"Who are you?" he asked, feeling Loki shiver a bit next to him at the grizzled appearance of the rough man and his league behind him, now standing in the open bay of their, while still a bit imposing, rundown ship.

All had the deadly gleam of someone who kills for mere satisfaction shining brightly in their hungry eyes and they smelled of filth and unwashed bodies, their clothes disheveled and makeshift.

"I think these two would fetch a perty price from the Grandmaster," the gritty man ignored Thor's question, pulling his sword back and using the edge turned flat against Thor's scruffy cheek to turn his head from side to side in examination.

Thor tensed defensively, not daring to fight back, yet, in such a compromising position, but not willing to back down, either.

"You'll not be receiving any price for either of us," he stated firmly, moving away from the sword and reaching for Loki, who was perspiring violently and struggling to remain indifferent to his injuries, his teeth grinding into each other,"Tell me where we are."

"Ooohhh," the crazy man drawled, wiggling his eyebrows dramatically and sheathing his sword,"This one's got spunk, I like that in a fella."

His eyes traced over the whole of Thor's battered, but still very desirable, body, his tongue flicking out from between his cracked lips to lick them in a dramatic show of a starved appetite.

Thor's nose wrinkled in disgust, as he placed Loki's arm around his neck and helped the smaller man slowly stand, him crying out in agony at the moment of his leg, to which Thor wondered if they'd even be able to _attempt_ to save it _without_ the use of his exhausted magic.

"Surely, you might know of a healer?" he asked, effectively becoming Loki's cane as he the god leaned heavily against him, tightly pinching his lips together in pain,"As you can see, he's injured quite severely and, without aid, I fear, will not survive much longer."

The man grinned, and a titter of giggles and cackles broke out amongst his barbaric-looking band.

"Shore do, buddy," he replied cheerfully,"Hop on in and we'll getcha fixed up in no time at all. I know just the man!"

Thor nodded shortly and the crew of what he assumed were space pirates of some sort, cleared the way for him to drag Loki aboard.

"Thor, I don't think....ungh.. we should trust.... them," Loki warned, grunting as his leg continued to be jostled,"They don't look trustworthy at all."

Thor rolled his eyes, setting him down on the grey, stained floor of the ship and opening the tattered remains of Loki's leather pant leg as he crouched beside it, began to examine the practically unrecognizable limb with a fretful gaze.

"First of all, I hardly think I'd trust _your_ judgment in who to trust, Loki, given _you're_ not very trustworthy, yourself," he pointed out, glancing up at his younger brother sarcastically through his eyebrows,"And, if we don't get some help or you don't get some nourishment to heal yourself soon, I fear that you will, in fact, lose your leg."

Loki glanced off to the side quickly, but nodded in quiet submission.

He looked around fearfully at the greasy men bustling around the ship and beginning to shout orders to one another as they prepared for lift off.

Thor's chest tightened and the protective streak he'd always had over his baby brother when they'd wandered the halls of the castle growing up rushed to his surface, him moving to sit on the outer side of Loki as if to ward off any potential threats to the weaker man.

The bay door closed a moment later, and Loki gasped as the metal floor began to vibrate and then rumble violently beneath his leg.

Thor's eyebrows shot up in sympathy for him, but there was nothing he could do to help, not really.

Even if it was Loki, he _hated_ that feeling.

Or, perhaps, maybe, _because_ it was Loki the sensation felt more overwhelming.

He dusted away that thought, brother or no, Loki deserved a lot worse than just a broken leg, he reminded himself.

However, when the ship lifted off the ground fully and the fur-coated, scraggly men cackled in delight as Loki shrieked from being tossed on his side, his leg twisting in the process, that thought vanished from his mind completely.

He scowled at the pirates briefly, before turning to quickly assist in helping Loki right himself, turning a blind eye to the tears of pain shining in his big blue eyes as he settled his slight frame against the scuffed-up wall behind him, pulling two fat cloth bags of an unknown substance from the filthy corners of the bay and securing his leg between them carefully.

He hoped this might lessen the amount of jarring and, maybe, spare the younger man a considerable measure of torture.

Loki looked up at him with the kind of gaze a younger child offers up so innocently to an older, larger one who fends off bullies for them; big, soaking eyes; half-frightened, still, half-relieved; and bottom lip protruding softly, his head ducked and glance turned upwards as if Thor were his savior.

"Try to rest," Thor suggested lowly,"You need to try to regain some of your strength."

Loki nodded hesitantly, forehead wrinkling as he looked at the still-watching band of pirates in worry.

Thor caught his gaze and hardened his features protectively,"I'll not let them harm you."

It occurred to Loki that Thor, of all people, had every right to let these men torture him to death, right here and now, after all he'd cost him.

As he sat down beside him, though, stretching out his long legs and reaching far past Loki's shorter pair, offering up his shoulder silently, for the younger man to rest himself against, he knew he wouldn't.

Loki wished with his whole heart that he were so good as that, himself, though he said nothing and closed his eyes to hide his swelling waterline as he took Thor up on his offer and rested against him. He felt uncertain in his ability to remain upright, otherwise.

Thor's firm shoulder supported him and he quickly drifted away to the sound of the chattering crew and his brother's deep, hefty breathing. The sound gave him a secure feeling and soothed him even as his leg tormented him.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh-"

Loki jolted awake, Thor smirking slightly at his sleepy face.

The ship had stopped.

The newly awakened god bolted upright and away from his shocked older brother.

"Where are we, Thor!?" Loki cried, his voice etched in fear.

Thor's smile vanished, his concern for his brother vanquished any humor about the stream of drool he'd left trailing down his bicep in his exhaustion.

His chatoyant green eyes were enormous and alive with terror and Thor was loathe to let him be so frightened.

"I don't know," he confessed slowly, carefully thinking of what he ought to say as Loki's face grew ashen and he tried to scramble away but found himself, of course, unable to.

"Unhand me, no, let me go!"Loki was screaming without provocation, the crew dumbfounded into silence around them.

Thor grasped him loosely by the shoulders, "Loki, you're okay!"

His voice was loud but not angry, and he hoped this registered to his brother clearly.

Loki's eyes were glazed over, he noticed, as he stared directly into them, holding the Frost Giant firmly by the shoulders, keeping him upright as he went limp in his hands.

Thor slapped at his cheek a bit, gingerly, but enough to be noticed,"Loki, are you awake?"

Loki's head fell forward, like a rag doll's as he gasped and sat up again, eyes watering uncharacteristically.

"The hale's goin' on back'ere!?" the gruff old man steering the ship came storming into the bay angrily, glaring at Loki and Thor ferociously.

Thor looked at Loki briefly, who quickly averted his eyes away and sniffed softly.

"Nothing," Thor replied, looking back to the apparent captain,"Have we reached our destination?"

The captain's mouth curved into a wickedly gleeful sneering smile,"Shore are, ya ready?"

Thor nodded, standing to his full height and noting that, whilst he was amongst the tallest of the Asgardians he was small among these men, but he paid that detail little mind.

He lifted Loki into his arms clinically, trying desperately to salvage anything of the poor guy's leg, at this point.

To his credit, Loki bit his lip so hard blood ran from it into his mouth and onto his tongue as he tried to smother any loud displays of his pain.

The captain stood poised with a hand gesturing to the open bay door,"After you, Preen-cess."

Thor ignored the obvious disrespect in the man's voice and made to exit the ship, hoping against hope that someone there would be able to help both his brother and he in, one, restoring Loki back to health, and, two, returning them back to their home in time to save it from Hela.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
